Pickup Truck
Overview The Pickup Truck is a vehicle in Jailbreak. It is faster than the Camaro and Dirtbike, and the cheapest vehicle that costs in-game money. This vehicle is able to fit up to 4 people, holding two people on the front (one in the driver's seat and one in the passenger seat), and two people in the back cargo bed. The Pickup Truck spawns at Gas Station 1. It has a higher risk than other cars of turning over when players turn sharply, due to its taller build comparing to other cars. Exiting the truck at its spawn area may get the player stuck on top of the roof of Gas Station 1. If they are stuck, jumping off is the best way to get off the roof. The Pickup Truck is also sometimes criticized by Jailbreak players, as it is a slow vehicle that tips over rather frequently, especially during sharp turns. But, such can only be expected as it is the cheapest vehicle in the game at only $9,000. It is a decent starter besides the Camaro and Helicopter until the player can afford the better and more agile Mini-Cooper. This vehicle can also be used to hold more players as opposed to other vehicles. Performance The Pickup Truck has a great amount of seats, seating 4 seats, making it useful for backup. However, the Pickup Truck has a terrible acceleration, and a speed faster than the Camaro, though so it has average speed. Although it has very nice handling. Overall, the Pickup Truck is terrible at acceleration, allowing cops to eject/shoot your tires, but with a few people in this vehicle, can make a really great defense for themselves/yourself. Gallery c4ec13365911aa60deffbcdb2d5b7045.png|''The front of the Pickup Truck.'' 283cf9cbc85cc7a400fc2b66a63d89a9.png|''The left side of the Pickup Truck.'' ada82f83cb5cbb8e2bd2de4fb066c933.png|''The right side of the Pickup Truck.'' e1d94b21c6ec48835f86f2317ca48f46.png|''The rear of the Pickup Truck.'' 46930eb8482c81f2b002eefab3fe6188.png|''An aerial view of the Pickup Truck.'' bcb1c4eda9e9b076f33d2f07c7fb1ff6.png|''The Pickup Truck with its headlights on.'' f070bac308ba6cb42f4112bac8005bba.png|''The Pickup Truck with police sirens.'' Trivia * This truck seems to be based on a third-generation Chevrolet C-10 Pickup. * The Pickup Truck was added along with the SWAT Van in the May 7th Update. * Players can consider this a cheaper, but a much slower Model3, as it has 4 seats. It also has much better off-roading than the Model3. * The Pickup Truck comes as part of the Starter Pack deal, which is a 24-hour promotion for people playing the game for the first time. * It's good for groups, the only downside being its slow speed and bad acceleration. * The Pickup Truck can be seen with roof-lights from a long distance. along with a roof-light bar coming down and connecting to the truck bed. * The Pickup Truck is the cheapest vehicle in-game, excluding the free ones. * There is a glitch when players enter the Pickup Truck at the Gas Station, if they enter the vehicle without moving, then jump out of it, they will either get stuck in or glitch through the roof of Gas Station 1. * The Pickup Truck has a 3-speed transmission. * This vehicle used to cost 10,000. * This is the cheapest vehicle in the game. Category:Vehicles Category:General Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Four Seat Vehicles